Re:Set
by SatinBtweenLinez
Summary: When one leaves the past behind, all they want is a do over. All any one wants is a new lease on life. All they want is a reset.
1. Chapter 1: Reset Our Meeting

**A/N: I haven't put anything together in a while. I will be continuing with The Vampiric Inquisition btw. College life is a busy life, let me tell you.**

Reset

_Chapter 1_: _Reset Our Meeting_

Oh, look. Now it was moving again. The docks were echoing with the usual London gloom and the seas were rolling in a lackluster manner. The dock looked incredibly dirty without a hint of sunlight to illuminate the old and molded boards of wood; the dock looked more like a hypochondriac's nightmare than a place of any hustle and bustle. But then again, it was moving again.

Now of the masses that were chattering and stomping to get off the incoming mass of floating metal, there were two of significance one being a haughty looking blonde woman. It wasn't the clothes that she was wearing that marked her prideful, hardly that, being that her dress was torn just like the other decent looking women and her cheeks had indefinable black smudges on them. No, rather, it was her hands. They were irregularly clean, since the hands were the first to get dirty on a ship such as this, and impeccably polished. Indication of a perfectionist? Who knows? Though, the person who would wonder such a thing was far from the blonde woman.

The second important person, was world renown Hermione Granger… Or rather, used to be. It had only been five years. Yet, even with all the reform she had on the wizarding laws, people seemed to forget about wars too quick for her own tastes. So she had left the wizarding world for good to live amongst the muggles. Ron Weasley was of no concern to her now; they had been divorced. Hermione, in all senses of the word, was free.

Free to look at oddly familiar and beautiful young women too.

Hermione was never one to be so friendly, but she had to, yes, _had _to get to know this woman.

So, Hermione takes her time to make her way over to the blonde staring hatefully at the sea. Unfortunately for the both of them, the time came where the boat docked just as Hermione picked up her left foot to move and just as Fleur relaxed a tad. Sudden hell broke loose, and Fleur was bombarded by foul smelling people pushing and shoving to get to the same exit. Instead of moving forward, Fleur stepped back, desperately trying to avoid the rush of people. Hermione is also rushed at the same time, stumbling forward into someone just as the last few people skirt their way out the boat. Hermione doesn't fall, but heard the obvious smack of skin to boat and looks down.

_Oh, bloody hell._

And bloody it was. The pretty blonde female Hermione had spotted earlier was face down on the boat, a small yet frightening puddle of blood gently flowing from her face. Hermione snatched the woman off the ground, not bothering to consider whether she would be light headed from the blood loss (_she was bleeding rather badly for a battered nose)_.

"God, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so clumsy. I mean I've been on these ships too many times and then I went and couldn't even keep up with my own feet and—" At the sight of the young woman's intense, angry, blue-eyed stare, Hermione paused, and promptly dropped the woman right back on the ground. Fleur hit the deck hard and groaned in protest.

"What the 'ell? _Merde_, my face…" Fleur rolled on the ground in agony, her hands covering her nose.

"_Fleur?_" Hermione asked with pure surprised etched on her face.

"Ouch, ouch… Yes. I am Fleur. The one wiz the bleeding face, 'ere." Fleur wriggled on the floor a while before quirking and eyebrow up at Hermione heatedly. "Who are you?"

"Hermione… Hermione Granger." When a vapid look of recognition appeared in Fleur's eyes, Hermione added, "Went to Hogwarts. You came for the Goblet of Fire thing… Triwizard Tournament… I was the girl you helped at the Shell Cottage… Cruiatus curse survivor…" At the last statement, Fleur popped off the floor excitedly.

"Oh, I remember you! You were my favorite in the movie remakes!" Hermione's face drooped.

"No, I mean… You were there for all of this." Fleur shook her head.

"I 'ave only seen the movies. I am a regular witch. You are the famous one, non?" Hermione looked absolutely flabbergasted. Is this really happening right now? At Hermione's silence, Fleur wiped the blood from her nose with the back of her wrist and sighed. "I am feeling light'eaded. I must return to the 'otel. It was nice meeting you Ms. Grang—oh my pardons, you're married. I mean, Ms. Weasley."

Hermione looked at Fleur starting to leave and got nervous. Something was wrong here. People don't just forget about a war. Hermione called after Fleur.

"Wait!"

Fleur, growing nervous by the hastily approaching Hermione began to walk faster.

"I will be fine Ms. Please, go about your day!" Fleur started to jog lightly as she saw Hermione come faster.

"Wait, Fleur I know you!" Hermione called, running, therefore causing Fleur to run too.

"I do not know you!" Fleur ran off the dock and past the many workers watching. Hermione followed giving chase and shouted at Fleur to stop. Fleur flew through a crowd of people, pushing a shoving hoping to throw Hermione off. Hermione was swift however, and kept up shouting louder and louder at Fleur to stop.

Fleur was feeling all types of irrational and ran faster into a nearby busy street, alive with cars and onlookers. Fleur sprinted into the street hoping to get across as fast as possible. Hermione's shouting got more frantic and worrisome as Fleur went across the busy intersection. Fleur looked back for a split second only to see an oncoming car looking to collide with her thin body.

Within a blink of an eye, Fleur was pushed again, this time not on her face and out of harm's way. Fleur looked up to see a limp looking Hermione in front of the car Fleur was once in front of, a worried looking cab driver screaming and calling for help, and an unsettling amount of blood spilling out from Hermione's body.

_Merde. _


	2. Chapter 2: Reset Our Times

**A/N: La-dee-da-dee, I like to party…**

Reset

_Chapter 2_: _Reset Our Times_

When Hermione began to see the tunnel of black shiver and quake, she was very aware that something had happened. What that something was, she was entirely unclear. But, there was something… _wrong. _

For one thing, she felt like she was in an expanse of shimmering black, absent of all and any life. Another was the fact that her ears felt, in essence, stuffed to the brim with cotton. She heard some type of noise though it sounding something like how to marshmellows would sound like in conversation (akin to the way all the adults sound in that humorous kid's show _Charlie Brown_). Lastly, Hermione had the distinct feeling that home was far, far away from where she was now.

Hermione sat in her pit of darkness a while longer until she realized something.

Her eyes were closed.

She knew it was a simple idea at heart, but she could tell her mind was behaving lethargically for some reason. Hermione began to open her eyes only to find her eyelids were incredibly heavy. In her logical mind, none of that made any sense, however, logic wasn't something one needed when suddenly their eyelids got heavy and immovable.

She tried again, straining in her mind, to open her eyes.

Hermione started to see spots of white light prickle in her vision and the noises started to become clearer and clearer.

"…blem…Hit…You…"

She was convinced she was getting somewhere so she tried harder and harder…

" 'Ermione…"

Hermione's eyes finally opened at the mention of her name. The voices became suddenly very clear and sharp.

"—You 'it her! So you take responsibility for this!" The first voice was distinctly female.

"Yeah, right! You caused her to get hit! You an' all you're foolin' around caused her to get knocked out! You owe her an apology, and here's your opportunity!" The male was oddly familiar from Hermione's view. He sported platinum blonde hair, much like the woman, and it was cropped short to his ears.

"I will not! You claim you know 'er! You take care of 'er!" French. The woman was French. That was the woman Hermione had taken the car for. Fleur... that whore.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm leavin'. I've got work to do. Good bloody luck." The man with the blonde hair turned to look at Hermione and nothing but silence passed in between. Hermione sat up slightly to identify, albeit a bit strained, the man.

"_Malfoy?_"

"Blimey. Well, hi Mudblood." Hermione gasped in pain as she tried to sit up further. "No, no. Stay put. You were hit hard, and _Fleur _here will be willing to help you." Malfoy smiled in his normally arrogant manner and Hermione started protesting before Fleur could.

"Wait. You can't leave me like this. She might kill me. C'mon. You owe me." Hermione pleaded weakly.

Malfoy sighed at Hermione. He ran a pallid hand through his hair and nodded.

"Alright. I'll check on your well being every now and then. But you stay here with her. I have to work. If we have to take shifts 'an all, that's fine. As long as _she _takes some damn responsibility around here." Malfoy dragged on his coat again snatching out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it quickly.

"Thanks." Hermione croaked weakly.

"Don't thank me. I owe you remember." Malfoy smiled crookedly, at Hermione but his expression soured when he looked at Fleur. "And you." He pointed his lit cigarette at Fleur, effectively flinging his ashes on the floor. "You call me if you don't know what you're doing. We don't need the world's greatest hero dead." Malfoy waved briefly before stepping out of Fleur's abode.

Instead of speaking to the tense looking Fleur, Hermione examined herself and was surprised:

Her arm was the only thing broken and casted luckily, however the rest of her body wasn't really faring well. Hermione's bruised stretched far along her scantily clothed body. Her ankle was starting to throb in pain and she could hardly move her torso without a stabbing pain shooting up her sides. Her head was idly pounding the more and more she thought about it.

As Hermione was observing, Fleur looked distressed and angry.

"You cannot stay 'ere." Came Fleur's steely voice. Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise before she scooted up cautiously.

"And why not? I saved your life!" Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously at Fleur, whose jaw was grinding in her own irritation.

"I did not ask to 'ave my life saved." Hermione looked exasperated with the comment.

"Of course you didn't. You really didn't have time to considering the damned car was rather close to your face before I got there. You were too busy running away from me to notice a damned on coming car, so thank God for me."

"Did you ever consider why I was running? Some crazy super star was chasing me if you didn't notice. I was being stalked!" Fleur's cheeks turned red in her ire, willing Hermione to leave.

"Stalked? Honestly! You have some fucked up type of amnesia or something if you think I was stalking you! I know you, Fleur. Much better than you know yourself, apparently!" Hermione, though wheezing angrily, was talking rather loudly for a person who had been hit by a car.

"Amnesia? 'Ow do you know me? I grew up in France and attended Beauxbatons like a regular witch and France and graduated without any type of trouble or excitement-"

"Wrong!" Hermione interrupted. "You came to Hogwarts, Fleur. _Hogwarts. _You competed in the Triwizard Tournament. You married Bill Weasley, the brother to my _ex _husband, Ronald Weasley." Again, Fleur had an incredibly vapid look on her face. Hermione was incredibly aggravated.

"You're insane." Fleur adverted her eyes and took off her brown coat, revealing a long string of scars down her arms. Hermione gasped.

"What in the bloody Hell is that?" Fleur glanced at her arm and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Old tattoo or scar… I don't remember which." Hermione's eyes bugged. That old "tattoo" or "scar" looked distinctly like some sort of animal had ravaged her arm meanly.

"How do you not remember getting a damn tattoo?" Fleur once again shrugged, her eyes darting away from Hermione. She was unsettled by the redness of the scar and the way her flesh bubbled around it. It wasn't fresh per say, given the darkened skin on the marking, but the skin looked raised and irritated all the same.

Fleur was close enough to touch, so Hermione reached out and touched the scar.

Fleur flinched and grabbed her head, shouting, "Stop Bill! Please! STOP! I'll never do it again!" Fleur backed up away from Hermione, while Hermione shouted for her to stop backing away, and looked panicked.

"Fleur please!" Fleur scampered away and fell silent. Her eyes shook before they returned to normal, albeit tired.

"I am tired." Fleur yawned and stretched and curled up and knocked out.

It was the strangest thing Hermione had seen. And she was going to get to the bottom of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Reset Our Memories

**A/N: Sing sorrow or sing joy,**

**But keep your head up little boy,**

**You are the future, a true scout.**

**Don't talk, just be about.**

**Keep your eyes set on the mountain,**

**For when you climb you'll be alone.**

**Then you'll reach the youthful fountain,**

**And journey into the unknown.**

Reset

_Chapter 3_: _Reset Our Memories_

Fleur had apparently lost all recollection on how to care for the injured. She was no medic. She knew nothing of medical magic, much less things fairly common. RICE? That was a food item. Not an acronym for rest, ice, compression, and elevation. All Fleur knew how to do is cook, which was sufficient for Hermione until she began to notice she was oozing out of her torso bandages. The patch of questionably colored fluid had been growing more unbearable day-by-day, Hermione complaining at Fleur to change it, each day getting rejected. Well today, Hermione would not hear of it.

"_Fleur! _Please, I _implore _you! Change my damned bandages! I'd hate to die from something as preventable as an icky bandage!"

"_Non. _You change it." Fleur whined from her resting place on her brown suede couch.

"I know you see me rendered immobile!" Hermione growled from the opposing couch where she had been glued since yesterday. "Change me!"

"_Non."_

"Change. Me."

"_Non."_

"Change me, damn you!"

"_Non!" _Hermione raised her voice at Fleur, angry.

"Did you forget how to care for people? You nursed me back to health so well at the Shell Cottage! Where's Fleur when you need her?" Fleur sat up quickly and marched over to Hermione, her cheeks flushed hot in anger.

"Look, I am not this person you keep on describing. I am Fleur Delacour, one-fourth veela, graduate from Beauxbatons—"Fleur was interrupted.

"No, no, no. Wrong, wrong, _wrong_! You came to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament and there, there we saw you lose! No wonder you're so bloody _useless_!" Hermione's eyebrows knit immediately into confusion following her outburst. Why in the _Hell _had she said something so insensitive… Again? Fleur's eyes twitched and watered, her jaw tight and angry. Her blue eyes were smoking and burning, something like heated flames; attractive, oddly, to the bedridden Hermione.

"I am not USELESS!" Fleur's voice had raised in pitch and volume, wavering dangerously. "I will change your _damned _bandages!" Fleur got up, and ripped at Hermione's tight and damp wraps. Hermione cried out in pain as Fleur ripped all the cloth off, revealing the oozing yellowish wound underneath. She barely batted an eye at it, retrieving more cloth and raising Hermione slightly to wrap the cloth around her torso quickly, albeit messily. Fleur huffed at the mediocre job, and to Hermione's surprise, tapped the bandages, muttering _ferula _under her breath so the bandages would wrap up neatly. Hermione's widened.

Had Fleur cast a healing spell? The witch had acted as if healing magic was foreign to her over the last past week that Hermione had brought it up. Surely, such magic had to be learned in school. Hermione had remembered this spell being cast sometime when Ron had broken his leg, but she was sure the spell summoned a splint with it. How would Fleur know such magic?

"Fleur, where did you learn healing magic?" Fleur huffed at Hermione looking away.

"I don't know… I picked it up somewhere. What does it matter? You are bandaged. You're welcome, 'Ermione." Fleur sounded miffed. Hermione, however, was not put off the case.

"If you know healing magic, why didn't you heal the scars on your arms?" Hermione intoned.

Fleur's eyes glossed over strangely to Hermione. "Scars?" Hermione scoffed.

"Yes, scars. The ones I touched yesterday. Y'know, you freaked out and yelled something about Bill." Hermione said exasperated.

"Bill…" Fleur's eyes widened and she looked like she was trying to remember something distant from her mind. "So familiar, _non_?" Hermione had to prevent herself from moving her arms to slap herself on the forehead. Blondes were vapid but _jeez. _

"Your _husband. _God, why don't you remember anything?" Hermione asked bewildered. She added slowly after some silence passed, "What did he do to you?"

Fleur kept shaking her head, her eyes moving rapidly, her arms rubbing up and down her soldiers fretfully. "Husband…"

Hermione then had a revelation. When she had went to put her parents under the charm to falsify their memories for their protection, initially she had forgotten she had cast the charm in the first place. She had been talking to them, bringing up things they really have ought to remember as loving parents, but the two acted strangely. They had begun shaking their heads, sweating, and looking as if they were trying to remember something in a far off dream. They had kept repeating her name as if she were familiar too when she had introduced herself. Upon lifting the charm, her parents were shaken being that they remembered both the lie of memories and the truth. Completely reversing the charm took hard work, as Hermione spent days with them attempting to sort truth from lie.

Fleur was behaving just as if someone had tampered with her memories. But oddly, there was memories added… and taken away.

_Obliviate. _That was the incantation used to add and take away. But why… why would someone do that to Fleur? What in the bloody Hell happened?

Hermione, deciding that she wanted to find out for herself, grabbed her wand from the side of her bed and said, "_Obliviate._"

Fleur's memories scattered across her vision, memories of Hogwarts missing and significantly more snapshots of Fleur banking without Bill there. There was no trace of Bill whatsoever. Hermione reached out to touch this timeline of memories and before she could, she was pushed, physically and mentally, away from Fleur.

Hermione cried out as she was tossed onto the floor. She looked up to see a bloody Fleur-like creature roaring at her.

It was as if Fleur had sprouted painful, needle-like feathers from her face and hands, and her bones had contorted into a monstrous creature. Her shoulder blades cracked and extended, bloodied flesh tearing to make way for the creature that had yet to emerge. Her face was sharpened, blood streaming from her rabid eyes, her facial muscles morphing to a distinctly beak-like shape. The most alarming thing was her back and talons, pushing and breaking through muscle like a train. Blood spurted onto the floor while spinal bones readjusted with a sickening crack. Her fingernails bled excessively as they lengthened, coming to a point. Fleur was screeching now, in pain, blood flowing and drying just as quickly all over her body.

Hermione was alarmed, scrambling off the floor, allowing the adrenaline to mute the pain from her body. Hermione grabbed her wand as she hobbled away from Fleur. Fleur roared at her attempted escape and dug her clawed hand into Hermione's leg. Hermione screamed in pain as Fleur dragged Hermione closer to her by her impaled leg.

Hermione fumbled with her wand, reeling in pain, finally working up the words to say, "_Everte Statum!_" Fleur was knocked back into the kitchen, knocking over glassware onto the floor. Hermione breathed haggardly as she whispered, "_Expecto Patronum" _and sent her otter patronus to find Malfoy as quickly as possible. She watched as Fleur twitched from under the glassware dangerously and she prayed her patronus would hurry.

Hermione sighed, feeling her consciousness slip. She closed her eyes to the sound of shattered glass being crushed and a low growl in the background.


End file.
